


My good boy

by flamingoprinsen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingoprinsen/pseuds/flamingoprinsen
Summary: You and Billy spends some time in the schools janitors closet





	My good boy

The two of you were hiding in the school janitor’s closet. Billy, leaning against the wall, eyes closed shut and head in the clouds. He is moaning.

And you, on your knees before him, with Billy’s hard cock in between your lips. Billy had his hand resting at the back of your head. It was reassuring to have it there. Made you shudder knowing that Billy wanted this as much as you did.

Seemed odd though, now that you thought about it. Billy, the most flirtatious and stereotypically straight-acting guy in school, wanted to jump your bones. 

You, a quiet loner and A+ student, and also a known homosexual. How did that even add up? You used to try to figure that part out, but the more time that passed and the more time you spend together you came to realize that you shouldn’t care. You might as well just accept that Billy wanted you.

Although, you were aware that when you finished him off and swallowed Billy’s cum you would leave this hideout and pretend that you didn’t know each other. 

Until next time Billy got horny.

You pumped Billy’s cock, used your tongue to massage the head. Billy was breathing hard. He didn’t have long to go.

“Fuck…” Billy mumbled, “you’re so good.”

You glanced up, and you noticed that Billy was watching you. His eyelids were heavy, and his cheeks colored a rosy red. The redness had even spread to his neck and out onto his ears.

Your mouth let go of Billy’s cock with a pop. A string of saliva still connected you to him. Billy grabbed a hold of your face with both his hands. He bent down and he locked his lips with yours. He could taste himself on your tongue. He wrestled for dominance, and won. You’re not surprised, you both knew that you were the more submissive type. 

You stopped kissing and for a moment you were just face to face, panting and breathing in each other. 

“Now, put my dick back in your mouth,” Billy whispered, his eyes staring into yours intensely. 

He straightened, and got back to leaning against the wall. His eyes still on you. You did what you’re told, immediately swallowing down Billy’s cock, taking him deep down your throat and kept it there. 

You swallowed around him. Billy had to use his hand to cover his mouth to prevent from screaming out loud. 

“You’re such a good boy,” he said between his fingers.

Billy grabbed a strong hold of your hair. He did this whenever he was close to cumming. You placed your hand on Billy’s thigh. You used your tongue to massage the head once again.  
Billy bite his lip and moaned between his teeth as he came in your mouth. 

He knew that he pulled your hair a little too hard when he climaxed, and massaged your scalp as an apology. 

His eyes were still closed and he was trying to slow slow down his panting as you cleaned him off, licking excess cum off Billy’s cock, and then you swallowed it down. Billy sighed, and pushed himself off the wall.

He looked down at you with a fixed stare.

“What do we say?” he asked you, still with his hand on your head, fingers weaved through your locks. He gave you a warning pull for if you gave him the wrong answer.

“Thank you,” you said, eyes locked with Billy’s.

He pulled a tiny bit harder, making you moaned in pain, and you realized immediately what you did wrong.

“Thank you, sir,” you corrected yourself. 

A smirk lingered on Billy’s lips.

“Good boy,” he told you, “my good, good, boy.”

Billy helped you up off the floor. Your legs wobbled, but he steadied you. He held onto you until he could make sure you could stand on your own.

You and Billy had done this before. To go unnoticed, Billy left the room first. You wait a few minutes before you walked out into the hallway too. 

Now, you were strangers. Until next time.


End file.
